


Minimalistic

by RedIrisRose



Category: One Direction
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Coming of Age, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Love, M/M, Poetic, Poetry, Sad, Teenagers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedIrisRose/pseuds/RedIrisRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of  minimalistic fables for quick reading you can sink your teeth into and speed through. </p><p>Neverland<br/>Sometimes while the other boys talk all Louis can do is stare and wonder when they had all suddenly grown so old. He would wish himself a Neverland for the five of them. He would then see Harry and it was like he was seeing a sixteen-year-old, awkward and fresh faced lover and suddenly no time had passed at all. </p><p>How to Deal with Inner Turmoil<br/>There are many times they have both left, many night spent alone. Harry writes is sorrowful sonnets trying to make sense of his own songs and barter them off to whoever shall take them because maybe if he gives out enough of his pain the next blow will hurt a little less. It never does.  </p><p>Birds<br/>Louis had always been fascinated with birds when he was younger. It was often his wish to become one, be free with the wind, be a piece of the sky. He had never counted on being bound behind iron bars with his only weapon the sorriest excuses for a happy tune, held on his lips while his soul ate itself away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minimalistic

**Birds**

Louis had always been fascinated with birds when he was younger. It was often his wish to become one, be free with the wind, be a piece of the sky. He had never counted on being bound behind iron bars with his only weapon the sorriest excuses for a happy tune, held on his lips while his soul ate itself away.

**Sleeping Habits**

Sometimes Harry would stare at Louis sleeping and count the amount of times he would whisper his name, it was his favourite occupation. He couldn’t help but notice that lately, despite their distance he would say his name twice as often. Some nights that was all the comfort he needed that they were still okay.

**How the World was Made**

Green has always been a brilliant colour. It shapes every corner of the earth. It means life, everything which brings luminescent to the otherwise dull England countryside. Green was the earth under Louis feet.

Blue is beautifully misleading, beautiful and calming to everyone around it though it in itself represents a deeper sadness. Blue was the ocean Harry’s ship sailed on.

Together the ocean and the earth mingle to make the world. It was the only world they had ever known.

**Ten Minutes**

Did you know there’s this theory that one cigarette can decrease your life span by ten minutes? Harry couldn’t remember when Louis’s vices started, though he remembers that this was the third time this week he had to bite his tongue in public as he watched his lover light a spliff and pretend he wasn’t counting up the time they would lose together in his head. He didn’t hesitate to smoking two to his one just in case this theory would ever be proven. 

**The Choice**

“I will always choose you. Before I had the choice to choose I chose you. The day I don’t choose you is the day my head wins over my heart.”

**Before Twelve**

If you told Harry five years ago he would be laying in bed listen to another album by The Fray for the fifty-seventh time or be midway through losing his fifth game of FIFA he would have told you he’d rather be doing many other things. Though now he knew if it was with Louis he would listen to the How To Save a Life album with him until his body grew numb and his ears lost hearing. He then realised that Louis was really the only person would could save his life and kick his arse in FIFA before twelve pm.

**How to start a Day**

Louis needed Harry, for many things, but most of all- besides sex and cuddles, he needed him for his eleven thirty breakfast in bed. He needed a cup of Yorkshire tea and Harry’s trade mark smiley face pancakes just to get through the day.

**Skin**

Sometimes Louis reads books, sometimes so does Harry. Though they much prefer to read each other’s skin.

**Phantom Lover**

Harry never knew how utterly inebriating Louis skin was until the moment when he couldn’t touch it. Now he feels as if phantom limbs have a cousin, a phantom lover because when he sleeps across the globe in the state of awareness and ignorance he feels his lover’s skin.

**How to Deal with Inner Turmoil**

There are many times they have both left, many night spent alone. Harry writes is sorrowful sonnets trying to make sense of his own songs and barter them off to whoever shall take them because maybe if he gives out enough of his pain the next blow will hurt a little less. It never does. 

**Lovers Don’t Wear Lip Gloss**

Sometimes Louis doesn’t like the feeling of fingernails scraping the palms of his hands. He doesn’t like the feeling of gloss on his lips, or always having to be the one walking behind. Maybe it isn’t because his heart doesn’t belong to her, maybe it’s just because he is wholeheartedly his.

**Neverland**

Sometimes while the other boys talk all Louis can do is stare and wonder when they had all suddenly grown so old. He would wish himself a Neverland for the five of them. He would then see Harry and it was like he was seeing a sixteen-year-old, awkward and fresh faced lover and suddenly no time had passed at all.

**Teach Me How to Play**

No matter how much Louis persists Harry’s fingers are large enough to stretch the span on three piano keys he refuses. For the sake of being right, he always holds out his small hands, being dwarfed by the lager hand and continue to play of soft tune.

**Define Friend**

“Do you think if redefine the term of friends then we can sleep in the same bed again?”

Louis’s voice hung in the air for a second. It was an odd thought during sex, but it was in fact something fairly valid.

“What would we define it as?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave requests here -> http://larry-is-infinite.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
